Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting
by youcantcancelquidditch
Summary: Over the Easter Holidays, Draco Malfoy says that he doesn't recognize Harry, Ron or Hermione. There's more to his answer then you'd think. Many things have changed at Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy is one of them. DxG, follows DH.  Story Abandoned
1. Coward

He was not a coward. Draco Malfoy was nota coward. What did it matter if he didn't kill Dumbledore himself? Dumbledore was dead, wasn't he? What did it matter who killed him? Draco wasn't responsible for his headmaster's death—that doesn't make him a coward.

Yet there he stood, his wand trembling, pointing straight at Rose Zeller's face, wondering why he couldn't cast the spell. Her piercing, brown eyes were staring straight back at him, and he could see the fear behind her cool exterior. Zabini could torture people. Even Crabbe and Goyle could, and Draco wasn't even sure they could read. Surely, this shouldn't be so hard.

"Come now, Draco," Alecto drawled, the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "Come on, don't be a coward."

Draco Malfoy was _not_ a coward.

"_Crucio_."

The thirteen-year-old shrieked in pain and agony, falling onto the floor of the dungeon. Her face paled, and Alecto laughed. Her laughter spurred Draco on, and he pointed his wand with more fervor, causing Rose to crumple into a ball on the floor. Even after he lifted the curse, she lay there shaking.

xxx

Hogwarts had changed. The corridors were near silent between classes, and students were frightened that talking out of turn would land them in detention. Pranks like Fred and George's would not have been tolerated, and if you were even a moment late to a class led by one of the Carrows, you could expect detention for a week.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick especially loathed giving detention, because detention was no longer a lesson in respect, but physical abuse led by none other than Alecto and Amycus Carrow, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers.

At the center of the Head Table in the Great Hall sat Professor Snape, the new headmaster. Next to him sat the Carrows, and the rest of the table was lined with the same jovial professors that had always been there—but none of them smiled anymore.

"Gin, this is getting out of hand," Neville declared at breakfast on the fourth week of school. "Do you see Rose Zeller and Romilda Vane? They look like they went through hell last night."

"Lavender, too," Ginny murmured. "We need to do something."

"I have an idea," Neville said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a gold coin. He placed it on the table. Ginny looked at it, shocked, and then smiled back at him.

"Dumbledore's Army," she whispered.

"Still recruiting," Neville finished.

Ginny slung her bag over her shoulder and grinned at Neville before exiting the Great Hall. On her way to her Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, she checked to make sure the corridors were completely empty, and then raised her wand to the wall in front of her. With nervous strokes, she wrote on the wall in red: _Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting_.

Stepping back to admire her handiwork, she could hear students coming up the stairs and knew she had only moments to leave the scene. She bolted around the corner and managed to slide into her seat in Professor Carrow's class before most of the other students had arrived.

As the other students filed, in Ginny could hear them whispering about the message she had written on the wall.

"Still recruiting?"

"Can this mean—you don't think _Harry's _back, do you?"

"He can't be!"

"Do you think I could join?" Ritchie Coot asked excitedly.

"Join _what_ precisely?" Amycus Carrow asked as he strode through the door. He looked irritated, and Ginny was sure he had seen the writing on the wall.

"The Quidditch team—tryouts are this weekend," Ginny said quickly. She pointed at the Quidditch Captain's badge on her robes. "Coot wanted to know if he could try out this year."

"For some reason," Amycus began, his eyes narrowing. Ginny tried hard to maintain eye contact. "I think you're lying to me, Weasley."

"He was talking about Quidditch," Colin Creevey piped up.

"Detention, Creevey—and if you speak out of turn again, it'll be the week."

Colin shrank back in his seat, looking nervous. Ginny glanced at him, trying to summon some sense of what Harry would do. Harry surely wouldn't let Colin suffer for something he'd done. Harry would stand up and make a statement—Harry would convince other people that action is necessary. Without knowing fully what she was doing, Ginny stood.

"He was talking about Quidditch, and it's not fair for you to give Colin detention when…" her voice trailed away as she noticed the manic glint in Amycus Carrow's eyes.

"Detention, Weasley. The week."

xxx

Ginny had barely sat down to dinner before Blaise Zabini was behind her with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently. "Time to go, Weasley. Detention."

"Zabini, I just got here," Ginny argued. He grabbed her collar roughly and pulled, causing her to stand abruptly.

"_Now_," he hissed, and he dragged her out of the Great Hall.

When he threw her roughly on the floor of the dungeon, she swore loudly. Standing with their backs to the wall in front of her were two second years she didn't recognize, Colin, and Kevin Whitby, a fourth-year Hufflepuff. She stood and brushed off her robes, crossed her arms, and glowered at Zabini. Beside him were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott. Sitting calmly at Professor Slughorn's desk was Alecto Carrow, looking pleased.

"Weasley, first, shall we? Let's make an example for all her little followers," Alecto grinned toothily, making Ginny cringe. "Draco, what do you say?"

Draco raised his wand. Ginny could see the hatred in his eyes, and she simply glared in return. He held his wand steady, pointing directly between her eyes, and waited.

"Come on, Malfoy—I haven't got all night, and I'd like to make it back to dinner," she taunted against her better judgment.

His grip hardened and he whispered, "Crucio."

Ginny shrieked. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she tangled her hands in her hair, gripping it wildly as she landed with a thump on her knees. Her breathing became erratic, and she fell onto the ground. Draco lessened the curse enough to allow her to raise herself onto her hands and knees. She spit blood onto the ground and wiped the excess away from her mouth before staring up at him with absolute disgust in her eyes.

With defiance ringing in every syllable, she spat out, "You think I'm scared, but you're nothing but a coward, Malfoy."

xxxxx

A/N: I apologize for how rough this chapter is. I'm just getting back into fanfics, and introductions are a tough spot for me, but the action will pick up a bit next chapter and we'll get some D/G going on ASAP! And as a side note, this entire fic will stay true to the seventh book, up until the epilogue.

I'd love a beta to read over and edit chapters for me, so if anyone's interested, please message me.

Also, reviews will make me very happy.


	2. Or Else

Previously

His grip hardened and he whispered, "Crucio."

Ginny shrieked. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she tangled her hands in her hair, gripping it wildly as she landed with a thump on her knees. Her breathing became erratic, and she fell onto the ground. Draco lessened the curse enough to allow her to raise herself onto her hands and knees. She spit blood onto the ground and wiped the excess away from her mouth before staring up at him with absolute disgust in her eyes.

With defiance ringing in every syllable, she spat out, "You're nothing but a coward, Malfoy."

x

xxx

x

In the Gryffindor Common Room that night, Ginny was a legend. Colin had bragged about her taunting Malfoy and insulting him—he'd told everyone how angry Alecto Carrow was, and furthermore, everyone knew now that it was Ginny who'd written on the wall. Neville had brought her some dinner, and she sat eating it by the fire as people congratulated her on her bravery.

"I'm proud of you, Ginny," Neville grinned at her, sitting down beside her.

"Thanks, Nev."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm dreading detention tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? Why do you have detention again? Is it for calling Malfoy a coward?"

"No, no," Ginny smiled, shoving his arm playfully. "Amycus gave me a week's worth this morning in class."

"Then I probably would've saved the insults for the last day," Neville said earnestly.

"They'd give me more—I'd rack up detention all month. And who cares when I said it? It's true."

x

xxx

x

Zabini stripped off his shirt and stretched out on his four-poster bed. Draco sat on the edge of his, cradling his head in his hands.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Is it what that blood-traitor brat called you?" Zabini laughed.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted.

"Careful, Blaise—it looks like if you go insulting her, Draco will have a field day," Theodore smirked. "I mean, she's cute, but she's a Gryffindor, and a blood traitor, and a bitch. The negatives far outweigh the positives."

"She isn't even cute," Draco muttered, kicking off his trainers. She isn't cute when she's crumpled on the floor screaming, and she isn't cute when she's spitting blood out of her mouth, and she isn't cute when she lies—Draco Malfoy is not a coward.

"I've got to go with Draco on this one," Blaise said. "Although I am curious to know if the carpet matches the drapes."

Nott laughed. "Shut up," Draco repeated.

"What's your problem?" Nott asked.

"I don't have a problem. I just don't want to talk about her," Draco replied stiffly.

"Have it your way." Nott lay back on his bed. "Another round of detentions tomorrow. Maybe the sixth years will get a go at it."

"Amycus says they aren't good enough with the spells," Blaise yawned. "I don't mind; it's sort of fun."

"You're sick," Nott declared. "It's not fun, it's just important to learn. If You-Know-Who's gonna take over, we better know what we're doing."

Draco closed the hangings around his four-poster bed. He stretched out on it, still thinking about what Weasley had said.

_"You're nothing but a coward, Malfoy."_

What did she know? She didn't know that Voldemort had threatened his whole family. She didn't know that if he so much as disobeyed his orders once, Voldemort would kill his parents. She didn't know how much he loved his mother. He couldn't allow Voldemort to take advantage of them. He _had_ to do what he was told.

x

xxx

x

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny sat beside Neville, as usual, and poured herself a glass of orange juice, as usual. Her morning routine differed when Neville prodded her and said, "Malfoy's staring."

It was true. Malfoy was staring daggers at her from across the hall. She was torn between sneering and ignoring him, but then she smiled at him.

Across the room, the only thing Draco could think when she smiled at him was that she was challenging him. He picked up his schoolbag and made to leave the Great Hall.

"Draco," Amycus Carrow stopped him as he walked towards the staff table. "Alecto will be busy getting that hideous message off the corridor walls all day. I don't suppose you'd like to host Miss Weasley's detention right now?"

Draco grinned wickedly. "Yes, Professor." He stalked over to the Gryffindor table, but before he could say anything, Ginny spoke.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'd always thought you were scared of this side of the hall."

"Shut up, Weasley. You're serving today's detention right now."

She made to grab her books, but Colin offered to take them to the Potions room for her. She nodded in appreciation, and then followed Malfoy out of the Hall.

Once they'd reached the dungeons, Malfoy took her wand, drew up a chair and told her to sit. She did with only the slightest hint of nervousness. "Maybe your darling mum neglected to teach you," he started. "That respecting your superiors is a way of life. Maybe your mummy didn't teach you that Death Eaters are superior to blood traitors."

Ginny chuckled. Draco raised an eyebrow inquisitively, prompting her to speak. "First of all, Malfoy, you're not my superior, and second of all, I doubt you're a Death Eater."

"Doubt I'm a—you bitch," Malfoy snarled, raising his sleeve. Indeed, there on his arm was the Dark Mark, inky black and very clear.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco pulled out his wand, and trained it on her face. He didn't say a word. "And third of all," she continued. "If you talk about my mum again, I'll hex you into next week. I bet your mum's proud, though. Proud that her son's turning out just like his father?"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"You're not cut out for this," she spoke over him. "You're not a _true_ Death Eater. When you tortured me yesterday, I could tell you were scared. Just trying to keep the family name in good graces, aren't you?"

He shot a stinging hex at her, and it hit her cheek, leaving an angry burn behind. She shrieked with surprise. "Don't you dare insult me or my family name again."

"Or _what_, Malfoy? Scared someone will be able to find out that you're not as big and bad as you say you are? Pretending you're a murderer and a torturer won't get you far. I'm sure the Death Eaters will see right through that."

He shot another stinging hex at her, and it hit her shoulder. She jolted backwards. "You don't know a thing about me or my family." He shot another hex at her.

"And I don't suppose you'd care to tell me?" She sneered.

He shot a fourth hex at her. It hit her neck, sending her toppling backwards over the chair. She landed on the ground with a thud. "Get up!" Malfoy sneered. He walked across the room and stared down at her. She got up, and almost instantly afterwards, punched Malfoy in the face. "You bitch!" He snarled. He raised his wand, but Ginny didn't flinch. "Crucio!"

Ginny was thrown back to the ground, but she didn't writhe or scream. "_Crucio_!" Malfoy repeated, with a little more power this time. Nothing happened. "_Crucio!_"

But instead of Ginny screaming in agony, it was Malfoy who fell to the ground, with tears streaming down his face. Before she could stop herself, Ginny snatched her wand from his pocket and hissed, "I told you that you didn't have it in you, Malfoy."

"Don't," he began. His voice faltered, and he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Don't _what_?"

"Just… keep your mouth shut about this, alright?" He ended his sentence with conviction. "Or else."

"Yeah. Alright."

She placed her hand on her cheek, rubbing the burn tenderly. "I'd better get to class."

Draco stood. "I've… I can clean that up for you."

"I'm fine."

"No. I'll clean that up." He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a jar of orange paste.

"Or else?" Ginny raised her eyebrow, smirking. Draco offered her the jar. "Thanks, Malfoy."

Then, Ginny turned and left for her potions class, leaving Draco alone in the room, still sobbing.

x

xxx

xxx

A/N: Okay, so about half a dozen of you followed the story, and I have 156 hits... and only two reviews. So please review, even if it's to say the story sucks.


	3. Anything Like You

Previously

Draco stood. "I've… I can clean that up for you."

"I'm fine."

"No. I'll clean that up." He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a jar of orange paste.

"Or else?" Ginny raised her eyebrow, smirking. Draco offered her the jar. "Thanks, Malfoy."

Then, Ginny turned and left for her potions class, leaving Draco alone in the room, still sobbing.

x

xxx

x

"Oy, Gin, what happened?" Neville asked when he saw her at lunch. The burns weren't completely gone, but they had healed nicely.

"Detention, remember? By the way, for someone so eager to take down the Carrows, you've been staying out of trouble."

"I'd just say that your bad attitude tends to get you in a little bit more trouble than me," Neville grinned. "You've always had a bad temper. You didn't speak to me for a week after the Yule Ball, did you?"

"My feet were black and blue from you stepping on them all night!" Ginny laughed. "That was three years ago! Grow up." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So mature," Neville grinned.

She tore off a chunk of cornbread and popped it in her mouth. "Anyway, we need to do something. We should stand up for ourselves. The Carrows are off their rockers," Ginny said, her mouth full.

"I think we should teach some of the younger students basic defensive spells," Neville announced. "They won't learn them otherwise, will they?"

"Good idea. I bet we could get Luna to help us, too."

A few seats away, Seamus had become interested in the conversation. "Whatever's goin' on, I want to be a part of it."

News spread quickly that Ginny and Neville were going to lead defense classes. Hannah Abbott grinned widely as she passed Ginny on her way to Muggle Studies, and Anthony Goldstein gave her a high-five outside her Charms classroom. Two days and two detentions later, the words _Dumbledore's Army: Meeting Tonight_ were scrawled across the floor of the Entrance Hall.

The Carrows had a field day.

Ginny was on her way to her final detention when a cold hand reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her roughly behind a tapestry. "Ouch!"

"Shut up, Weasley," came Draco Malfoy's instantly recognizable voice.

"What do you want?"

"The Carrows are convinced that you're behind this DA bullshit," Draco began.

"Who's to say I'm not?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I sincerely hope you're not that stupid, Weasley. The Carrows could tear you to pieces. You could be expelled."

"What's it to you, Malfoy? What's the point of this? I'm going to be late for detention and I can't afford any more this week. I've had a constant headache since Monday… no thanks to you."

"You can't go to the DA meeting. The Carrows are going to catch you and they won't be merciful any longer."

Ginny tore her arm out of Draco's grip. "Harry always told me that I have to choose between what is right and what is easy. It's easy to fall prey to the Carrows and their ideas, but it's _right_ to stand up to them."

"Saint Potter? You still believe every word he says?"

"Good evening," Ginny said coldly, and with that, she wrenched her arm out of his grip and headed to the dungeons.

When Ginny arrived, she saw only two other students in the room. Seated in front of Theodore Nott and Amycus Carrow was none other than Michael Corner. "Michael! What are you…" Ginny's voice trailed away as Amycus glared at her.

"Michael Corner here thought it would be funny to set free a couple of first years who were late to my class," Amycus jeered. "I figured he could take their punishment instead."

With a hard blow, Amycus hit Michael so hard that he fell to the ground. Amycus' boot collided with Michael's chin, and Michael groaned. "Take care of them, Nott."

"Confringo!" Nott shouted. Michael cried out in pain, and Ginny forced herself to look. A large, spider web shaped gash had been cut in Michael's arm. "_Crucio!_"

As Michael screamed, Nott turned his gaze to Ginny. He lifted his wand, and Michael stopped screaming. "I wonder how your little meeting is going."

"Didn't you hear? It doesn't start until 8," Ginny said sarcastically. Nott's wand swiped through the air, and in its wake, a long cut was left across Ginny's face.

"Get out," he spat at Michael. "I have a blood traitor to take care of." Michael flashed Ginny a look that clearly said, "mind your behavior" and scuttled out of the room. Nott advanced towards Ginny, who stood her ground. "_Incarcerous_."

Instantly, thick ropes formed in the air and wrapped themselves tightly around Ginny's arms. Nott pushed her backwards, and she staggered and fell to the floor. A stinging hex hit Ginny in the forehead, and she hissed in pain, but said nothing.

"I hope you don't miss your meeting, Weasley," Nott said, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Then it'd probably be smart to let me leave," Ginny said, glancing at the clock. "I only have fifteen minutes."

"I don't understand," Nott began, pacing back and forth. "How with your family constantly being watched and your boyfriend out dying, you're able to pretend you're so high and mighty. You'd think by now that a blood traitor like you would have learned her place."

"Haven't you heard, Theodore? Weasley won't ever learn." Ginny's eyes snapped to the doorway, and there stood Draco Malfoy. With a lazy flick of his wand, he shot a stinging hex at her, and she recoiled.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "You've put on quite a show this week. Talking back, disrespect, writing on the walls… although, I thought you were a little old for that."

Ginny gaped. With another flick of his wand, a bright red burn lit up on Ginny's forehead. "That wasn't my fault."

"No—but I gave you credit for a while there. Killing off Muggle-borns? You could've been just like us."

Ginny's eyes hardened. "I don't want to be anything like you."

"I don't know how she manages to throw insults when she's clearly beneath us," Nott said smugly.

"Clearly?" Ginny asked, laughing. "Clearly? I'm not clearly…"

Nott aimed his wand directly at her heart. "Crucio."

Ginny had only barely begun to feel the effects of the curse when Draco pushed his friend's arm, making him lose concentration on the curse. "She's had enough for one night. We may as well let her go. She'll learn." He sliced the ropes off of Ginny's wrists and gestured for her to leave. She was still shaking slightly, and it was clear that she was having trouble walking, but she left eagerly.

"I think you're going soft, Draco."

x

xxx

x

"You just let her go?" Blaise Zabini asked hesitantly.

"She'd been in detention for a week," Draco defended.

"Did you at least hit her with a good hex? When we were fifth years, she had you sneezing bats for a week. It was during OWLs, too."

"I got a few in," Theodore piped up. "Draco seemed eager to get her out of there, though."

"We're taking NEWTs this year—we do need to study."

"I forgot!" Blaise grinned. "With the Mudblood out of the way, you'll be top in every class, won't you?"

"That's my plan," Draco smirked.

"And if you are, your daddy will buy you a new cauldron or a Firebolt?" Theodore teased.

"Shut up," Malfoy groaned. "You'll never let me live that down, will you? I was a second year when Father and I made that deal."

"Yeah, and you were a spoiled brat."

"You say that like it's changed!" Blaise laughed. "I don't rely on my darling mother to provide for me, even though she's a gold digger with a new husband every month."

Draco scowled.

"Weasley got one thing right then, didn't she?" Theodore grinned. "I wouldn't want to be anything like you either, Malfoy."

x

xxx

xxx

A/N: Alright. I updated really quickly, despite the fact that I only got one review. I did, however, get 47 new viewers. So I'm not updating again until I get some reviews. I don't care if you think the story is shit. Tell me that so I can fix it. If you like the story, tell me that so I don't feel like I'm wasting my time.


	4. The Least

Previously

"I forgot!" Blaise grinned. "With the Mudblood out of the way, you'll be top in every class, won't you?"

"That's my plan," Draco smirked.

"And if you are, your daddy will buy you a new cauldron or a Firebolt?" Theodore teased.

"Shut up," Malfoy groaned. "You'll never let me live that down, will you? I was a second year when Father and I made that deal."

"Yeah, and you were a spoiled brat."

"You say that like it's changed!" Blaise laughed. "I don't rely on my darling mother to provide for me, even though she's a gold digger with a new husband every month."

Draco scowled.

"Weasley got one thing right then, didn't she?" Theodore grinned. "I wouldn't want to be anything like you either, Malfoy."

x

xxxx

"That's good, Hannah! Nice job," Ginny smiled encouragingly as Hannah stunned her dueling partner. "Ennervate… And Lavender, you had a great jellylegs jinx. Make sure you're ready for a shield charm at any time though."

"Thanks, Ginny," Lavender said, dusting off her robes. "I always forget to be defensive."

"You need to concentrate," Neville announced to the group of younger students he was teaching. "You need to focus on stunning your opponent. Let's try the spell one more time without wands."

Ginny continued to circle around pairs of dueling students. "Good, Seamus!" She called out as Seamus properly performed the Furnunculus curse, causing boils to pop up all over Padma Patil's face. "Finite," she grinned, and the boils stopped materializing.

"Thanks, Gin," Padma giggled.

"Expelliarmus!" a first year shouted, and Ginny felt her wand fly out of her hand. She whipped around, and grinned at the first year, a small girl with frizzy blonde hair. "What's your name?"

"Violet Jones," the girl said in a small voice.

"Violet, that was a spectacular disarming spell."

"Thank you," Violet said quietly. Neville tossed Ginny her wand.

"Keep up the good work."

The meeting passed quickly, and by 10:00 when Ginny and Neville started sending everyone out of the Room of Requirement in groups of twos and threes, everyone was buzzing about when the next meeting would take place. Ginny and Neville promised to contact everyone before the following week.

"Walk with me?" asked a voice behind Ginny.

"Michael. Sure, I'd love to."

When they closed the door to the Room of Requirement and it vanished, it took them a second to figure out where they were. "Fourth floor," Michael declared. "West side—look, you can see the forest."

"It's a good thing you're here—I'd be wandering the castle for ages."

"You never were good with directions, were you?" Michael teased.

"Never," Ginny agreed. "How has your school year been?"

"Other than detention this evening? Lovely. It's been just wonderful."

"You were very brave—letting those students out of detention." She found herself tracing her hand over the cut on Michael's arm.

"Of course. Well—Ravenclaw Tower is…" his voice trailed away, and he smiled. He gestured upwards, and turned to ascend the nearest staircase.

"I'll see you in the morning," Ginny offered nervously.

"Tomorrow morning, yeah."

Ginny turned to go, and had barely rounded the nearest corner when she ran headlong into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley." Ginny rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Curfew's in 40 minutes… you don't think you can make it to Gryffindor Tower in time, do you? That'll be another detention."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ginny said angrily.

"Weasley, wait," Draco said, catching her arm. "I need to talk to you."

"What do you need so badly that you plan on making me late for curfew?"

"I was just wondering. What you said earlier tonight—it wasn't true, was it?"

"I didn't mean to hurt Hermione or Justin or Colin—no. Your _father_ gave me a... a _possessed _notebook and took advantage of me. I wouldn't ever dream of harming other students. I'm not cut out for your lifestyle."

"That's not what I meant," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"What did you mean, then?"

"You said you wouldn't want to be like me."

"That was also true," Ginny said nonchalantly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get back to Gryffindor tower." She tore her arm out of his grip, but as she began to walk, he grabbed her other arm roughly.

"Take that back."

"Take what back? Do you need a blood traitor's approval now? Do you think that if I give you pardon for hurting eleven-year-olds and killing off Dumbledore and giving me hell for 6 years that you'll be a worthwhile human being? Is that how you Death Eaters work? I bet your _father_ doesn't care what I think. Don't you want to be just like him?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut _up_ about my father!" Draco yelled. His face turned red and his eyes became dark. "You don't know the first thing about him, and you don't know the first thing about me!"

Ginny drew out her wand and sent a burning hex straight at his face, causing him to jump back in shock and pain, and then stand, dumbfounded, with his mouth agape.

"Let's see… You've got a Dark Mark, you enjoy picking on younger students, and if you keep your mouth open any longer, Nargles might nest in your brain," Ginny began. Then, he voice faltered. "But you're right. I have no idea which one is first."

Draco closed his mouth, then opened it, then closed it again. After a moment, he raised his hand to his face where an angry red mark had already appeared and said, "you'll regret that, Weasley."

"I can fix that for you," Ginny offered hesitantly.

"I'm fine."

"I'll fix it," Ginny demanded. She reached into her bag and withdrew the jar of orange paste that he had given her earlier that week.

"Thanks, Weasley," Draco said as she began to smooth the paste onto his cheek.

"It's not a problem."

"It's the least you could do," Draco said quickly.

"The least I could do? Careful with that superiority complex, Malfoy—I could've left you with this burn so everyone would know not to mess with me."

"You would've been in detention until Christmas. And possibly through break."

Ginny almost laughed, but stopped herself. "Me? Detention for the whole of break? But Malfoy, you wouldn't be here to throw Unforgivable Curses at me and pretend I'm reformed."

"You can't think I'm going home for Christmas."

"You always do."

"I didn't second year or fourth year."

"Why not?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Draco began. "But Father wanted a relaxing Christmas with Mother during my second year, and fourth year was the Yule Ball."

"What's so special about this year?"

"Haven't you heard? The Carrows are throwing a party on New Year's," Draco said monotonously.

"Are they? _Really_?"

"Of course they're not," Malfoy laughed coldly. "Imagine that, a pair of Death Eaters throwing a party. Growing up in a house full of boys certainly made you gullible."

"Maybe so, but it also made me a particularly good flyer."

"We'll see in the next Quidditch match, won't we? Next Saturday we're playing each other, aren't we?"

"And I haven't been able to practice, what with all this detention nonsense."

"Then I'd better let you get back to your common room so you don't receive any more, shouldn't I?"

"I think it'd be the least you could do," Ginny said quickly, grinning.

"Careful with that superiority complex, Weasley," Malfoy drawled.

They parted ways at the end of the corridor: Ginny went up a flight of stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, and Draco went downstairs towards the dungeons. Draco poked his cheek tenderly, but didn't feel any pain. Stopping to catch his reflection in a window, he noticed that the burn was entirely gone. When the clock struck 11:00, he couldn't help but think that he and Weasley had talked for nearly 40 minutes.

When he got to the dungeons, he went straight to his bed and stripped off his shirt and pants. Pulling the covers up around him, he thought that he'd have to let his chasers give them an extra thirty or so points before he caught the snitch.

After all, she had treated him fairly well considering her family hated his… and he hadn't exactly been nice to her all these years. If he recalled correctly, the first thing he ever said to her was mocking her robes.

_Yes_, he thought carefully. _I'll give them a thirty or forty point lead before I catch the snitch. It's the least I can do._

x

xxx

xxx

A/N: Not very exciting, and for that I apologize. Quidditch match in the next chapter, and that'll be up before Thanksgiving if I get a lot of reviews.

So review. It's the least you can do ;)


	5. AN

Really, guys?

Out of all 78 people who read Chapter 4 today, NONE of you reviewed? I'm not that patient, guys.

For reviewers like dazednconfused420, I will clarify this note. I'm glad that you're interested in the story and I'm glad that you've taken the time to read it. I'm not expecting a hundred "rave reviews", but I'm expecting that if I put time and effort into writing something and you appreciate what I've written, that you'll write something back. I'm not looking for thousand-word reviews, and I'm not even looking for good reviews. If you want to correct my grammar, tell me something that's not cohesive, or just say that the story is boring you, PLEASE go ahead and do that so that I can fix it. I write for myself in a journal. I write on for readers. If you're not reviewing, I imagine you stopped halfway through the chapter, so I imagine you didn't like the story. That being the case, I have no reason to update.

I'm sorry if my attitude displeases you. I didn't mean to offend any of you in any way, and I'm sorry if I did.


End file.
